Token of Regard
by HVK
Summary: Short drabble from Tumblr; AU where Finn is a prince and Bubblegum is the knight in powered armor and is trying to court him. She brings him the head of a slain demon, and they have a moment together. Fubblegum.


Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or anything associated with it.

* * *

Prince Finn smiled faintly, his small body made even smaller by the ostentatiously oversized clothes he wore - four overcoats, six boots with the last equipped with platform heels, three waistcoats, and an absolutely massive mantle of some monstrously large furry creature - and he settled awkwardly into the tall throne, his head bowed low by the heavy crown he wore.

The larger woman before him, her body clad in bulky powered armor colored various shading of pink and magenta, smiled at him as she kneeled respectfully, the braces on her legs bending and the massive power couplings linking the mechanisms over her back and shoulders. A crown too large for a head too young to rule a kingdom, but he bored it well.

Prince Finn giggled, nervous as always before this woman. "Y-you don't have to be all, ceremonious and stuff." He laughed again, and her attention to small details saw that his lips were a few shades darker than the surrounding skin, framed by freckles, and were just so perfectly shaped.

"But I like ceremony," Bonnibel Bubblegum, machine-knight and last of the goo-people, said sweetly. She stood up, her powered armor clanking as various mechanisms moved in response to muscular action. The armor was broad and powerfully built from the masses of subsidiary components, modular weaponry and mechanisms, and not particularly flattering to the expansive curves of her body (which was okay because she thought that making form-fitting power armor was really dumb). Yet, his eyes were fixed on her slightest motion, as though her every motion was a balm to him, and he swallowed briefly as a blush brightened his face.

Beneath the fearsome helmet, behind optical sensors and an array of aiming equipment, Bonnibel Bubblegum smiled wide and giggled happily. Her body, a gooey substance colored pink and very human-like in its shape and beauty and figure, shifted slight as a faint blush warmed her surface as well.

Perhaps to distract herself, she raised her hands up, clutching her prize; the freshly decapitated head of a bloodthirster demon, the ragged stump capped but still leaking ichor against the plate she had placed it in. Spikes stood at edge all over a beast-like face, a monstrous snout still bared wide in a terminal expression of surprise. It was nearly twice as big as she was, and that she could lift it at all (to say nothing of how easily she held it up) was a testament to the might of her armor. "A gift for you, my prince," Bonnibel said, her body language serious. "A token of my regard; the head of the demon Nagiret, who has troubled the Fire Kingdom of late."

He brightened, mouth wide in a grin. "Y-you didn't have to do that for me, Bonnibel! You could have given it to the Flame Princess, or kept it for yourself…"

"Sure I did!" She said cheerfully. She put the trophy head down and walked around it, advancing on Prince Finn. He stood up straight, or tried to under the weight of all his royal regalia, and smiled shyly as the knight Bubblegum stood before him. She was a tall woman, and would have towered over him even if they stood before each other unadorned. Yet her armor made her even bigger, and he felt as though he was before a mechanical giantess, beautiful of form and terrible in regard.

He grinned, helplessly.

A huge gauntlet came over his shoulder, gripping him gently as her other found his hand; he gripped the palm of her oversized gauntlet eagerly, as that was the most he could get. His sleeve, where his other arm should have been, was neatly tied up around the stump of his shoulder, and the absence of his arm made him look even smaller.

She came close to him, looming over head. There was several loud clicks as her helmet folded away, and he beamed at the sight of her round pink face, thicker coils of candy biomass looping down like slightly liquid dreadlocks. "I like doing stuff like that for you," Bonnibel said, confident before his shyness, and she dared to lean forward and kiss him on the forehead.

"Thank you, Bonnibel," he said, a lonely prince happy to have her at his side. Abruptly he sat up and hugged her, awkward with his one arm.

She was startled for a moment, and then her arms went around him, lifting him up and pulling him into a hug, her power cushioned by all his layer of clothing.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.


End file.
